Winx crossed-lines
by KiraStorm
Summary: Ya gotta read it to know. Here is a hint Muder, Romance, Jealousy Check it out!
1. Chapter 1 changing Winds

**Chapter 1**

_A New Beginning_

_**Ten year later**_

Dear diary,

Ten years? Oh, how time flies when you're stuck in eternal turmoil. Ten years have since that unspeakable night. Ten years without Danny. Ten years away from home. Ten years of pure determination.

Alone forever,

Flora Sterling

As bus pulled up to the stop sign Flora put away her diary, the diary she started keeping the day she left home and Loner Star. She got off the bus and had that warm fuzzy feeling that she was home. She could help embracing the feeling, when a shadowy figure enveloped her. She turned to see a very tall, darkly handsome, older looking Allen Scotts looking down at her in disbelief.

"Flora" He cheered and brought her into a rib cracking hug, as if she was no more then a two year's teddy bear. "OH, GOD, I never would have recognized you!" He continued hug her tightly then abruptly pressed a breathtaking, heart stopping, gut wrenching kiss that made her vary skin feel burned like she was the sun itself. Once he released her lips, he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered softly "Welcome home, Flora."

"It good to be home…" She smiled slightly and let her words trail off.

"You look different, Flora." He said as released her and held her at arm-length. It was obvious to her by the hurt in his eyes and the way his face tightened that he hated to think of the reason she left to begin with. But just like her, he refused to talk about Danny's death. "You've been gone for so long, Flora"

"I know…" She signed. "How have you been, Allen?"

"Nothing thing much…one of my old man's investment finally came through. We now have a small fortune. Right now mom and dad are doing some traveling. They were going to sell that old farm house we used to live." He smiled to himself like a kid sharing his only little secrets.

"How could I forget… after Danny passed, I would always drive out there when thing started getting to me." She stared at the dashboard. "You were always there when ever I showed up just sitting there on the old betted-up porch night or day. As if you were just sitting there waiting for me to just to show." She spoke but her voice was distant. He glanced over at her, her eyes were glazed and her mouth was nothing but a thin line.

A many questions raced through his mind the one question that kept coming to mind was 'Why was she here, now?' 'How did she learn to lie with no remorse?' He grinded his teeth annoyed at the pestering question. But he had to admit it felt great having her sitting next to him, again. It felt like her disappearance ten years ago never even happened but she knew the truth and would have to tell him that she wasn't staying here for good.

God, she thought she's going to hurt him all over again, unless he didn't love her anymore. She prayed that it was the second choice; she never wanted to hurt him again. Like when she left the first time, the pain was just too much to bear. But it needed to be down then and she hoped it doesn't need to be down all over again.

She couldn't help but let her thoughts wander, back to their very first date.

_"Hey, Flora" Allen said as he came up from behind her in the hall._

_ "Hey, Al" She said "Do you need something?" she said as she dug in her locker for psychology text book._

_ "Yeah, actually, I was kind of wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me." He said shyly "I mean as friends, you know and maybe afterwards get a bite to eat if you're hungry." He suggested._

_ I looked down at my feet and saw his feet rocking back and forth on their heels. I couldn't help but smirk. "Sure." Not giving anything away I replied. He stopped rock at once but switched to bouncing on his heels._

_ "Alright than, I'll pick you up at your place for our non-date movie date?" He spoke calmer now that the worst was over with. "Aright then I'll see you at 5 o'clock. Bye." He said before she turned around. I caught a glimpse of him jumping in the air._

_ Later that night I was pacing in the living room as the doorbell rang through out the house._

_ "I got it" I shout as I walked to the door but Danny beat me to it. When he jumped down the stairs cutting me off._

_ "Hey, Allen" he said when he opened the door. Grinning like a jackal he looked back at me and wagged his eyebrows at me. "Oh, Flora!" _

_ "Get lost, Danny!" I said as I passed him to get to Allen. I smiled up at him as I closed the door behind me. _

_ I could see Allen's eyes dip downward to look over my dress; It wasn't scandalous, it wasn't a low cut but it did show a little cleavage, not enough to be slutty, the hem came up to my knees._

_ "Wow, you look nice!" He said finial meeting my eyes when he took my hand. _

_ About two hours later Allen and I were sitting in a booth at Sophia's. The movie we saw was terrible. But it wasn't that we were actually paying any attention to the movie. We kept goofing off by elbowing each other like little kids. He never won, I always hit him harder then the last. _

_ "Okay, so the movie part of this non-date was a bust!" He chuckled. "Next time you pick the movie, I'll get the snacks."_

_ "It wasn't that bad, honestly, The movie might not have sucked so badly if you had let me watch." I coerced him. "Beside dinner is always better, than the movie portion of the non-dates."_

_ The booth was small that now again our knees bumped into one another. He would always give startling jump all over again._

_ Dinner went along perfectly until six members of the football team showed up._

_ Ryan Wilson, one of the blockers, pointed us out and asked the waitress if they could have the corner booth that was right next to our booth. She led them over to the booth. With Helia right behind him, followed by Chris Webster, Andy Mythers, and Blake Zark._

_ When Helia passed us, he gave me a heated look. Then he looked at Allen, a look as deadly as a viper and cold enough to freeze the Gobi Desert for years to come._

_ The other guys were a lot friendlier. They patted Allen on the back and told him 'Way to go, dude'. But Helia said nothing to Allen or me. He just sat there._

_ When the check came, I could feel Helia's eye still watching me, as we left…_

She slowly drifted back to the present, just as Allen pulled into her drive way.

"You were gone way too long." He sighed as turned to face her in the cab. "Ace, you really hurt me when you left… I mean you write to let me know you were alright. You didn't even say good-bye!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry…"She frowned.

"I know why you left; believe me, I know." He shrugged. "I wasn't worried about you, mostly. But Helia was scared shitless when you disappeared." He laughed. "Hell, he stopped chasing skirts; people started thinking he was gay. Not to mention he dumped Rachael Wrangler. He all but joined the monks!" Allen roared!

Flora couldn't help but smile at the thought of Helia in monk robes and taking a vow of abstinent. She burst out laughing. "Yeah, Helia mooning over me..." She howled even louder. "As if" she scoffed

"Hey! Come on, you weren't here. He had a total crush on you, back then! He looked as if someone ran over his dog." Allen chuckled.

"So, what. That was ten years ago. I doubt he would give a damn about me now."

Yeah right… Sweetheart you were hot at eighteen." He grinned. "But Babe, now your twenty-eight and you can melt the ice caps for how hot you are."

"ah ha" She laughed " He would feel that way if he knew I could put him on the F.B.I.'s most wanted list"

"Well here's your chance" He said as he glanced at his side view mirror.

Flora turned in her seat to see a man crossing the street. As he got closers Flora noticed that he was darkly handsome with his tanned skin and his even darker hair. But what caught her eye was his light grey eyes, there was something about his eyes that gave her a familiar nudge. It wasn't until he was looking in the driver side door that she finally recognized Helia Julen.

"Hey, Mike. We were just talking about you!" He chuckled. "Look who I found at the bus station!"

It was then that Helia's eyes darted to the passenger seat. "Well, hell!" He smiled. "Flora Sterling!" Allen gave her a I-told-you look that made her want to smack it right off. "You're finally home…"

Flora cut him "Only for a little while Helia then its back Arizona for me."

Helia frowned a bit "What beings back?" He asked dully.

"I'm afraid it business not pleasure that I'm here." She said as opened her door to get out.

"What kind of business are you into now a day?" He continued to badger her.

"The kind that deals with ten murders over the last five years" She said in a casual way and continued "And if keep harassing me. I'm going to have you arrested for harassing a federal agent!"

"What?!" He shouted highly confused.

"That's right, I'm a Fed. and currently special agent of murders unit stationed Arizona. I'm the lead investigator of unit. I specialize in languages and cold cases." She said to him before turning to go in the house.

"So you put that big brain of yours to work of the people after all!" He called after her. "And here everyone thought you would be serving tables."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Making Amends_

Dear Journal,

She's back! She arrived late in the afternoon. She took my breath away, again. After so many years of being gone there she was sitting in Allen truck as if nothing ever happened.

God my heart beat, so incredibly fast it all but jumped from my chest. She was magnificent, those long gorgeous legs screamed 'these legs were made for walking', I all but felt my tongue drop to the ground. Her hair that once came to her waist now barely grazed her shoulders.

But she's different now. I couldn't believe it when she said was working with the F.B.I., actually could for how smart she was growing up. To even specializing in languages never would've surprised me.

I can't wait to press my lips to hers and feel the energy that surged between us finally released. But first I have to make amend with for a lot of shit I did, like breaking her nose.

Love sick,

Helia Julen

Later that in the house across the Helia peers through his window as a car pulled into his driveway. He was just opening his door when three young men jumped out of the car.

"Can we please speak to Flora?" A tall man with shabby light brown hair called from the driver side door.

"You have the wrong house." Helia told the man. "Flora lives in the house on the other side of the street."

"Told you so, Riven!" A man called from the side of the car, this man was much less taller, much younger than the other two men, whom looked to be in their last thirties early forties.

"Oh shut it Timmy." The other man called.

"I apologize for partners, rude behavior." The tall man said as he removed his ball cap. "My name is Sky Dupree" as He shook Helia's hand "Special Agent Dupree." He jerked his head back toward the two fools by the car. "That young gun on the other side of the car is Dr. Timmy Blainly." He said as the young man came from around the car.

"Special Agent Blainly the Behavior Analysis, sir." The boy said as Helia looked him over; he looked like he was just out of high school or at least barely nineteen.

Dupree continued on "and that half-cocked moron, who can't read a map, is Riven Cady."

"I'm not half-cocked!" Riven shouted. Both Sky and Timmy chuckled.

"So, you three work with Flora…" Helia questioned.

"Special Agent Sterling of the liaison office. Then, yes, Sir, we work close quarters with her as her command unit." Dupree shifted uneasily. "So, she's the house across the street?" He turned to the street to see which house, getting even more confused.

"it's the blue house with the oak door." He said rolling his eyes as he thought _why do I even care?_

As they crossed the street, Helia saw the lights in the living room flick on twice then suddenly the men were head towards the back door without missing a beat. As he thought I guess she wasn't kidding about being an agent for FBI.

Out he said "I pity those foolish enough to mess with her." He could never forget their freshman year.

_ The school had offered a martial course for quarter. Danny and him self signed up for the course with Flora tagging along. The first day, Flora sat on bleachers and watched all the guys line up, while their girls cheered them on. When it was time to be partnered the coach realized we were one short. He asked if any of the girls want to participate. Flora raised her hand; all the other girls started snickering. Flora kicked off her shoes and stepped on the mat, she ended up being partnered with me. _

_ I couldn't help but chuckle at her; my biggest mistake. When the whistle blew we bowed to each other; One second I was at her straight in the eyes, then the next I was staring at the ceiling. And there she was standing over me like an Amazon princess. She wasn't even out of breath; it took me awhile to realize the whole gym was quiet. From where I was on the ground I could see her sparkling eye brown eyes… Sparkling?_

_ I thought I must have hit my head harder then I realized. I closed my eyes, and then open them again. But this time she was kneeling right next to me and I could truly see her eyes sparkling as if there was flecks of gold in her irises. For some reason I couldn't look away from her eyes then it felt as stomach dropped to my knees, my pulse beat faster then it had for any other girl._

_ Then it all went to hell and back again, when Danny rushed over and started yelling at Flora "You should have been more careful, Flora!" _

_ "Hey, man lay off…" I said "She got in a luck throw."_

_ "No, it wasn't lucky! Don't you remember last summer that summer camp she went to?"_

_ "Yeah?" I cautioned, looking from Danny toFlora, Then back to Danny. "So what?"_

_ "It was for martial arts" Danny said as he glared at Flora "She came out of it with a black belt, Helia."_

_ I looked over at Flora for conformation and there it was as plain as day on the face. Her face had turned a bright red but she wasn't shying away from Danny's verbal assault, She stood there grinning at the two of both._

As he drifted back a beam of light shine into Flora's dark backyard. And he knew that she was safe for the night. But he couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching him and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on ends.

Whatever brought Flora home had to be big, and definitely dangerous. "it looks like Flora got her self into something deep." He sighed,remembering the vow he took at Danny's funeral that he would take care of Flora no matter what.

_This has to be a test of my integrity and I won't give Danny the satisfaction of laughing his ass-off if at me, up there_. He thought. What ever was going on with her, he was going have to break some boundaries and some federal laws.

_Oh, lord I going to get myself killed if she ever finds out._

"It's about time you were supposed to be here two hours ago!" Flora yelled at her team as they brought the equipment in. _How did I get stuck with such low ballers?_ She thought to herself.

"Hey, if you got to yell, yell at Riven! He's the one who got us lost!" Timmy said grumpily. He brought the computers, cameras into the house. Next, to the pile of the victim files and the two dozen murder suspects,_ we need to seriously catch this bastard _she thought as she flipped through one of the ten murder victims. And Read

_** Name: **__Daniel Sterling_

_** DOD: **__Oct. 18 2010_

_** DOB: **__Oct.31 1993_

_** Cause of Death: **__ One gun shot wounds to the chest._

_** Suspect: **__Drew Dawson_

_ Comments: Witnesses claimed to have heard two shots fired. But a single casing was found at the scene_

All Flora could think was how she could have missed this all those years ago? How could she have missed it? There were two shots fired that night and they didn't test fire the gun to see if the striations matched. But there were so many eyewitnesses, hell, Drew even confessed to killing Danny.

"Are you sure you can handle this." Said a voice behind her. She turned to see her team watching her cautiously.

"Of course I can." She said placing Danny's file back on the stack of victims. "I won't let my judgment be clouded. Danny deserves justice and so does Drew. He's been sitting in prison for ten years, for a he believed he committed. While the real killer was still out there."

"But when the time comes to confront the bastard, are you going to be able to handle this?" Timmy asked.

"I have to be…" Flora clenched her fists.

"You know if this gets to be too much, just let us know and we'll take over. You can relax and I'll bet that neighbor of yours would love to help you relax." Riven grinned and turned his back on her. SMACK! She cracked him in the back of the head.

"Get your already vial mind out of the gutter or when get back I'll have you in sensitivity training again but this time longer!" His Adams apple bobbed as he gulped down her threat.

"Ha, now no need to make threats when he speaks the truth." Sky chuckled. "He was really interested in you, you could it in his eyes. They were dark as the country side at night." He drawled.

"As I told Allen, he has never been interested in me and never will!" She shouted.

"I wouldn't bet on it. In fact I bet fifty bucks that he gets you in bed before we catch the killer. And Twenty that he kisses tomorrow." Sky retorted.

"I'm in!" Timmy and Riven cheered as they dug in their pockets for their wallets.

"Don't bother it won't happen!" She snarled.

"Chicken!" They roared!

"Oh, shut up." Yelled over her shoulder as she walk to the hall. "I'm going to bed. You lot can sleep on the floor for all I care." She mumbled as she walked up the stairs.

"Bet my is she falls for him in two weeks." Riven said to the other.

"Why so much time?" Sky inquired.

"She's determined, we all know she has the head of mule." Riven smirked.

"True, but I'm betting by the end of the week. She stubborn… but not that stubborn." Timmy grimaced thirty bucks on the kitchen table.

"Keep your voices down, you fools," Sky growled dangerously. "she'll kill us if she hears us." He and Flora were in the same graduated Federal Academy class, at first she was his subordinate. But she raised quickly through the academy ranks. Within two months, they were peers. He remembered the first time they were partners in a self defense course. He had to shot off his about her being so small. He was black 'n' blue all over before class ended and the next day he didn't need to think twice about tormenting her.

Up stairs, Flora was laying in her bed. _Their wrong, their all wrong _she thought. "He can't love me…" She wouldn't believe it. _But then again…_ she thought _He was always being a pain in my rear. He even called me Danny's twin. Maybe that was his way of saying I love you, but then again he did brake my nose, but I did get him back when I thrown him down on the mat in freshmen year. _She chuckled to her self.

Across the street Helia sat on his as he waited for the lights in Flora's house to go out. Suddenly an up-stairs light flicked. He knew who room it was, hell is, he snuck in that house every night when his parents fought. He knew that better that his own. Then the all light were extinguished. He went inside to change, exchanging his white cotton shirt for a black woolen turtleneck, his worn blue jeans for a black pair.

He locked the door to his house before he crossed the street. He crept along the side of the house until he found the window to the storage room. He knew they never put an alarm in that window, Because the door locked from the outside and no one, including Danny, ever knew that his father was thief and that he taught Helia how get to break in to houses, lock picking was his specialty. Danny never asked how he was ever able to get in the house, but had always called him 'Houdini'.

First he knew he had to oil the frame to keep it from waking the house's occupations. As he slowly raised the window he listened for voices of the men or Flora's. But the house was silent, He clambered through the window. Before he took another step Helia removed his shoes to keep from making any more noise then he had to.

As he crept through the house in search for anything that might help him in protecting Flora. Slowly opening the kitchen door he whispered "Jackpot" after seeing the piles of files, know that in one of these files held a clue to his problem. He picked up the file from the closest pile to him, the name on the file popped out at him. _Daniel Sterling._ He insulted someone's mother, as he continued to read the rest of the file. "Shit" he said under his breath. He remembered the day Danny died as clear as if it happened just hours ago. But something happened that night that he might have over looked, the two gunshots Drew fired were consecutive mean that Danny should have had two bullets in him. Not one.

"Damn, how did I miss that." He hissed.

"That's what I thought." A voice said from behind him. He turned to see Flora dressed in frothy blue robe and a Royal purple night gown.

"Busted" he mumbled under his breath.

"You can say that again." She said openly as she pull a out a chair. "Normally I would ask what you're doing in my house but I think I can guess that."

"How did you know was down here?" He asked.

"I didn't. I wanted to look over a few files; I see you found Danny's.

Yes, it's quite informative. And from this evidence I would guess that there was a second shooter."

"That was my guess," She replied grimly. "The rest of these files have the same MO."

"That's about… what twenty people?" He guessed.

"Roughly around twelve victims…" She corrected him. "maybe even more then eighteen, but we're hoping not against it."

"Really?" He inquired "I wasn't informed that there might be more?" His eyes narrowed, as he thought_ Oh shit she knows!_ "and judging by the way I don't hear sirens, my guess is that you knew I would come tonight, if not any night."

"You could say that again…Sheriff." She snickered, as he banged his head on the table repeatedly.

His head finally rested still upon the table she heard him say a slightly muffled "BUSTED!" She chuckled. He raised his head from the table. "So, little Flora has done her homework. Look, you get a gold star." He sneered. "And you also know how I used to sneak here, am I right?"

"Give your self a cookie for being such a smart boy." She answered sardonically.

"Smart aleck." He chuckled, glancing down at her left hand and smiled. "I don't' see a ring on your finger."

"That doesn't mean it open season on me for every guy in town, jerk." She snarled. "I'm just waiting for the right guy to come along

"Finally came up with a guy that would want a nut job like you, sweetheart?" He taunted. "Or is his still imaginary?"

"Jerk off!" She made a retching sound.

"Did you know that there's a vein in your left ring-finger that leads directly to your heart. He blurted out the random fact. "That means when you put a ring on that finger that your heart belongs to someone."

"Yeah, then sell it to Hallmark, cause I'm not buying." She shot at him

"I didn't ask you to buy it. It just a random fact, not a line; Even if it was I wouldn't use it on such stiff old spinster!" He sneered at Flora in her baggy sweat pants and exceedingly large t-shirt, which could've doubled as a circus tent.

"We're the same age!" She shot back. "Or so you say, I ain't buying that! You're as stiff as a banker's collar and as unbending as a Nunn! You're as thick as a rock and as heartless as the poor souls that linger in our world."

"Huh?!" He said, highly confused.

"Ha ah ha! Nice come back!" She howled with laughter.

"Shut up, that was a very church going come back." He rolled his eyes. "Same old Flora, always in the way and always a pain." He rolled his eyes in exaggeration. She smiled at his cheep shot but didn't say anything. Though she reached across the table for Danny's file. "I was just seeing what your team on this creep." Helia said quietly.

"Were you informed of the situation, Helia?" Flora inquired. "This isn't just a creep but a Sadist. He a sadistic killer, but a very unusually one. Sadist love to claim their work, but this guy, he lets others take the blame."

"Are you even sure that the killer is a sadist and not revenge seeking quack?" Half joking and half serious.

She ignored him and reached for the file below Danny's and began to it read aloud the file

_ Name: Adam Van Delan_

_ DOD: Dec. 20, 2011_

_ DOB: Jan. 4, 1994_

_ Cause of Death: Gun shot wound to the lower torso._

_ Suspects: Tyler Long, Andrew Hammett_

_ Comments: Witnesses claimed two shots were fired. But only one casing was found _

After she finished one file she reached another. One after another they read each victims' file till they reached the final and upmost resent victim.

_Name: Quinnaford Russell _

_ DOD: Mar. 15, 2016_

_ DOB: May 12, 2000_

_ Cause of Death: Gun shot wound to the chest._

_ Comment…_

"Its got to be the same guy there is no other way around it. These file are too similar!"He snarled slamming the file he was holding down on to the dark oak table.

"What can you tell from his M.O.?" She inquired as she snatched up the file, Helia, through onto the table and picked up a lined-note pad.

"Well… most of his victims are usually between the age of 17 to 18 years old." She jotted down while he continued on. "Each victim was athlete and had a problem one player their. But each problem was different never the same problem twice." He said, he got up, went to one of the overhead cabinets and pulled two coffee mugs. Over his shoulder he asked "Got any hot tar?"

"Got any…What?" Taking her eye from the note pad at last, looking deeply confused.

"Tar." He said and when she continued to look at him as if his sanity was of upmost importance. He said "You know …coffee." and began to swing one of the mugs in front of her face.

"Oh… that…why didn't you just say coffee?" She replied irritated over his stupid slang. "Sure, cream with two sugars." When he sat back the table "Let's get back to the M.O." she said.

"Fine by me," He said continuing. "They each were killed within less than a year of each other. But in each file there are always two shots reported fired." He stated running his hand through his hair. "But not only that they also were mostly athletes for the school or clubs, They were all in their mid teens."

"I know, to young to live and to young to die." She leaned back in her chair so far, it very nearly tipped over before finding its balance.

"They probably couldn't find the second bullet and if the first matched the gun found… then maybe." Flora cut him off with a sharp "They couldn't check the bullets from the vic. were too badly damaged to check the striations of the bullet and see if they matched to gun! These case were all based on guesses!" and She through the nearest breakable object, which by any twist of chance turned out to be the block of butcher knives, as she sent it sailing across the room the door, leading to the hallway, just as the door opened and Riven had only just escaped from getting stabbed by a quick tuck 'n' roll.

"What the hell did I ever do to you, El, to deserve the risk of getting stuck with a knife or in this case a block of them?" He ranted then realized Helia was sitting at the kitchen table pawing over the case files. All he said was "oh..." and slipped into the seat opposite of Helia as Dr. Blainly and Dupree came through the door as if someone was chasing them with a bazooka ready to fire. "What happened? What is it? What's with all the noise and why are there knives on the ground?" They shouted staring at Flora. Before they, too, realized Helia sat at the table. They went to take the remaining chairs at the table, Mumbling "never minds". The three of them looked from Helia sitting at the opposite side of the table to Flora still standing at her place by the counter and finally down at the knives of threw floor. When they spoke they were looking at Helia "Do we want to know?" they wined in unison.

Helia shot Flora a look before answering "Sure, Flora, here went on a well deserved rampaging melt down and through the block of butcher knives across the room." He rushed to say in a single breathe. "The End" The guys stared at him for a second then burst out laughing. It took about five minutes for them to settle down again.

For the next two hours the five of them pawed over the old case files, Riven making a digital map of where each murder happened. Dupree was pacing, cursing ever so often of the lack of a decent lab and the consent overlooking of very important evidence or miss handling DNA, not much help there. Dr. Blainly was busy analyzing each case and writing down absently certain characteristics from each victim. And Flora check each piece of information that came her way, he even seen her look at Danny's file where it laid untouched at the table no one seemed to bother to even look at it, he didn't have to ask why. He knew Flora would've read and reread the police report of that night, many years ago, and knew she would have had it memorized by heart. The thought of just reading that file again, knowing he wasn't the first to fall or even the last made Helia sick to his stomach, he didn't need to be a mind-reader to know it was twice as bad, which was breaking his heart.

The process seemed like an admiral process and it went on until late in the night. It was about five-thirty in the morning, when he looked through her kitchen window, in time to see the sun just barely skimming the horizon.

He pushed away from the table, and say "Looks like it time for me to hit the road."As he circled around the table and gave Flora a hug from behind as he whispered "We'll find him, Flora. Believe me, we will." He let her go and turned to leave this time, he decided to leave through the front door.

Making his way down the front path he heard foot steps behind and turned around in time to see Flora about six paces behind him.

She came to a stop just short of three feet before looking up to meet his eyes. Her eyes were searing with hate, anger, and radiated pain full and shining in her big round brown eyes. "Why did you say that? I know we'll get the bastard!" She hissed heatedly "I don't need you to pat me on the head and console me! I know what it will take and I'll do it!"She screeched, her fingers curling into claws.

He looked back into her eyes; to see now that pain had finial dominated the hate and anger till it was just smolder. Tear flooded her eyes, but she fought the agony that he knew was tarring her apart fore it was the pain he consistently felt when he looked at her face and saw Danny hidden away in those womanly features still killed him after all these years.

This time, he thought to himself, something good has to come out of it.


End file.
